


Intoxicated

by Inamiakira



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), justice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 精神变态日记中宇植cp的衍生。卓秀浩（Justice） x 韩守浩（致亲爱的法官大人）。pwp，双性受，囚禁，强制爱，身体改造。ooc，不讲逻辑，更不讲生理常识。攻是纯变态，纯变态！
Relationships: 卓秀浩/韩守浩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Intoxicated

这是韩守浩第37次在昏暗的密室内醒来了。  
他勉强撑开眼帘，早已适应黑暗的双眼看到自己手腕上连着床头的锁链，又疲惫地闭上了。

他是被一个变态绑架后囚禁在这间密室的。  
被囚禁的第三天，他知道了对方的名字，卓秀浩，和他共享一个好听的字，身为正真集团的副会长，却变态到了未知领域的男人。

他不清楚卓秀浩的目的是什么，或者说对方并没有什么具体目的，就只是随便挑了一只猎物，打晕了拖回家里关起来玩。  
卓秀浩几乎不打他，却热衷于玩弄他的身体，无论是用道具还是自己上场，每次都要花很长时间才放开他。韩守浩疲于应付男人的欲望，每天都被折腾得筋疲力竭，连吃饭都快懒得嚼了，哪里还有力气挣脱合金制的锁链。

我还是想逃跑的，韩守浩提醒自己，我只是要保存体力，要摸清卓秀浩的行动规律，从他嘴里套出情报，之后才好实施计划。  
他刻意不去想一个连锁都开不了，下床都要主人许可的囚徒是否真的有可能逃跑。

“唔……”  
趴在柔软的大床上，韩守浩试着张开嘴，想看看自己是否还能说话，口中却只漏出沙哑的呻吟。  
今天他的状态似乎尤其糟糕，下腹部的要害处传来一阵阵的灼痛，类似的痛感已经持续了一周，但今天特别严重，不夸张的讲就像是被捅开了一个洞。难言的空虚感腐蚀着他的全身，体内似乎缺了什么，又好像有陌生的东西在涌动，以至于后穴被过度使用留下的胀痛都可以忽略不计了。  
“哈啊……水……”  
虽然知道没人会听到，韩守浩还是努力吐出了单词。这些天他唯一能见到的人就是卓秀浩，密室中虽然有灯，但只有卓秀浩在时才会有电，余下的时间他只能一个人在阴暗的房间中昏睡或者发愣。  
他试过背法条，回忆35年的人生，和所有熟人的每次对话，自己从小到大的考试成绩，负责的每一桩案件的判决结果，却很快发现自己貌似充实的生活苍白而单薄，根本无法帮他捱过这样的孤独。

他开始难以自控地期盼卓秀浩的光临。

虽然很痛，很羞耻，但男人会和他说话，让他可以确认自己是一个活人。  
“呜……”  
韩守浩的眼眶湿润了。他不是一个爱哭的人，早就知道泪水解决不了问题，而变态见到他的眼泪总会变本加厉地欺负他……他只是觉得下体很痛，这是生理性的泪水。  
听到熟悉的开门声时，一滴水珠落在了干净的枕套上。

“韩法官睡醒了？”  
走进密室，借着床头柔和的灯光看到漂亮的青年只穿了一件衬衣，瘫软在床上，卓秀浩脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，配上如同学生一般简洁的衣着，和平时一样，乍看之下十分可亲。  
“…………”  
“韩法官今天没觉到有什么不同吗？”  
卓秀浩并不在乎对方的沉默或抗拒，他喜欢这种高傲的人，让他忍不住想要将对方纳入掌心，一面呵护，一面蹂躏。  
韩守浩等到眼睛适应了光线才缓缓抬起头，对上了变态男人的视线。他的确觉得身体有异状，就是还没攒够爬起来察看的力气。  
“今天是我遇见你的第100天，所以我提前准备了礼物。其实你一周前就收到了，但今天才终于到了拆封的时候。”  
卓秀浩的笑容加深了一点，他微微侧着头，掀开只盖到韩守浩腰间的被子，把人翻了个身，径直将手伸向了对方赤裸的下体。

“呜！嗯、嗯啊……”  
自己带着鼻音的呻吟令韩守浩惊讶地瞪大了双眼，他的双腿间传来了古怪的感觉，卓秀浩并没有碰他的阴茎，但快感却如同电流一般，一瞬就传遍了全身，让他直接酥了半截。  
“我很喜欢韩法官挨操时的反应，所以希望你的身体变得更适合被男人干，就想办法找了一点药。”  
卓秀浩悠悠地解释着，灵巧的手指拨开了对方新生器官最外面的两片花瓣，指尖蹭过已经有湿润感的内侧，仿佛在拨弄琴弦。  
“变态……变态！！”  
韩守浩愣了几秒，等看清自己身上多出来的部分，脸上一刹那就褪去了血色。  
他不知自己哪来的力气，能大吼着坐起身往后靠，然而他根本躲不开男人的手，只能眼睁睁地看着卓秀浩翻身上床，把自己的双腿推开，露出会阴部那本不应存在的器官。  
“我更喜欢你叫我的名字，或者‘副会长’也可以。”  
卓秀浩挑了下眉，随即又恢复了温和无害的笑容，他凑近前，亲了亲青年发红的眼角，仿佛在安抚闹别扭的恋人。

“不要……不要进来……”  
双腿间嫩粉色花穴被抚摸碰触的感觉几乎吓懵了韩守浩，以至于在看到对方壮硕的阳物粗鲁地顶开阴唇，不容抗拒地插入了自己体内后，才颤抖着呜咽出声。  
能让男人长出女性外阴的药物实在超出了韩守浩的理解范围，他宁可相信自己是在做噩梦。然而，下体撕裂的痛楚和身体被异物入侵的奇妙充实感却逼着他直视现实。  
“已经进去了。……韩法官里面好暖和，水也很足。”  
欣赏着俊美青年因痛苦和恐惧而扭曲的表情，感受着分身被湿滑软肉紧紧包裹的舒适，卓秀浩笑得眼角眯出了笑纹。这种药是他花了高价才从海外搞到的，据说效果和服用者的体质有关，体质不合的会无效或长出畸形器官，而韩守浩看来是非常适应这种药物，说不定连体内都多了可以孕育胎儿的子宫。  
“出去……你出去！！好痛……呜、哈啊……”  
被男人压在身下，即使手脚都暂时获得了自由，韩守浩也无法做出有效的抵抗，他抓紧了床单，眼眶中盈满了泪水。这实在太痛了，他不知道自己的花穴是否算小，但明显不是能容纳卓秀浩那物什的尺寸，他觉得自己恐怕是真的要被男人捅坏了。  
韩守浩想起了初次遭侵犯时后穴难耐的胀痛，那时他还充满希望和倔强，可以大骂卓秀浩是变态混账王八蛋，甚至咬了对方好几口，虽然被人上了，也可以当作是被狗啃了，但现在他长出了花穴，不必润滑就会湿透，从未被开拓的内壁饥渴地缠着对方不放……就好像他天生该做男人胯下的爱宠一般。  
“第一次被男人操当然会痛。没想到我能拥有韩法官的两个第一次，真是荣幸。”  
卓秀浩的声音也有些嘶哑，却是由于兴奋——他顶到了有弹性的薄膜，证明他是第一个品尝到对方身体的幸运男人。  
“啊……闭嘴……”  
同样意识到对方碰到了什么，韩守浩开始控制不住地发抖，泪水终于从他惨白的脸颊上滑落下来。他很想直接晕过去，可以不去面对自己被改造成双性又立刻要被采撷的荒诞情景。  
“好，我听韩法官的。”  
盯着怀中美人晶莹的泪滴和脸上的一抹红晕，卓秀浩的眸子少见地亮了起来，他点点头，仔细地吻住了韩守浩的唇，同时毫不犹豫地挺身，捅破了那圆环状的薄膜，将分身完全嵌入了对方新生的娇嫩甬道，让二人彻底连成了一体。

混合血丝的爱液随着身上男人的律动一点点被挤出了花穴，韩守浩圆翘的臀瓣沾满了各种体液，衬衣前襟也溅上了他自己射出的白浊，喉咙中压抑而痛苦的呻吟则掺上了甜腻的喘息。  
“啊哈……嗯、嗯唔……”  
他已经没有眼泪可流了，花穴被完全撑开，充血的花瓣变成了深红色，如同鲜花初绽，更显得挤开花蕊的粗壮肉棒格外残忍而突兀。  
“嗯，啧……韩法官吸得好紧，这么想要我射进去吗？”  
卓秀浩口中揶揄着，下身则持续着缓慢而深入的抽插，他没想到韩守浩被干花穴也能射，把人干到高潮后就放慢了节奏，毕竟操一个昏过去的人远不如欺辱有意识，会感到羞耻的美人有趣。  
“不是……我不要……”  
已经半昏迷的韩守浩没听懂卓秀浩在说什么，但他本能地明白对方想做的事情没有一件是好的，便努力摇头拒绝，语声却已经微弱得难以听清。  
“不知道韩法官有没有发育出子宫……说不定这次就能怀上我的孩子了呢。”  
发现对方有些意识不清，卓秀浩不假思索地改变了策略。他挺腰加快抽插，每次都顶上刚才有意避开的花心，刺激得内壁开始抽搐，又笑吟吟地念出了惊悚的台词。  
“？！啊啊！！呀、哈啊……变态、滚出去，不要……！”  
足够刺穿神经的快感强迫韩守浩清醒过来，他沙哑着嗓子叫了起来，却绝望地感到体内的肉刃又胀大了一分，与自己淫荡的穴肉紧贴在一起，他能数出那孽物跳动的脉搏，就好像面对海啸的人能看清海浪逼近，却已经来不及逃离。  
“给我生个孩子吧，韩守浩法官。”  
卓秀浩俯下身，重新吮住韩守浩微肿的唇，在几次沉重有力的顶弄后将大股的浊液灌进了对方的体内，满足地听着高傲青年崩溃的抽泣声，缓缓地露出了微笑。

他确信自己是迷上韩守浩了，已经到了想要靠外物将对方拴在身边的程度。无论是锁链、药物还是孩子，只要能让漂亮高傲的法官留在自己身边，他就能照单全收。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为宇植太好磕所以下水了……只看过原剧的角色cut，估计ooc很严重，大家爽一下就好，不要当真。


End file.
